how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Metro News 1
|Row 1 title = First appearance|Row 2 info = |Row 2 title = Last appearance}} Metro News 1 is the low-budget news station where Robin worked as a reporter from Seasons 1 to 4. She did the "fluff pieces at the end of the news" ( ) together with the shows lead anchor Sandy Rivers, who repeatedly tried to hook up with her. She firmly said no every time, as she exclaims that she doesn't date co-workers, establishing how seriously she takes her job/career. As the show progresses, Robin becomes more and more sick of the unimportance of her job and the fact that no one was watching, not even the cameraman or her boss. When Barney dares Robin to say or do things on the news that are questionable for money, Robin first refuses as she sees herself as a serious news anchor. But when she finds out that no one, not even her boss, watches the news channel she reports for, she decides that she might as well perform the dares. These included: * saying nipple instead of nickel * spanking herself and saying "I'm a dirty, dirty girl" * honking her own breasts The fourth dare from Barney is to do the "Ickey Shuffle" at the end of a report. She plans to do this, but then realizes the importance of her job while interviewing New York City's oldest Hansom cab driver. Even though her faith in her job is restored, she accidentally trips and falls into a pile of horsecrap. ( ) Robin does somewhat become recognized for her job, as her story on "Pickles the singing dog" earns her a LAMA - a Local Media Award. She goes to the banquet with the shows lead anchor Sandy, trying to make Ted jealous, and states to Marshall that she doesn't date co-workers. ( ) In , Sandy gets job offer at CNN and after he puts out a good word for her, Robin becomes the lead anchor of the show. Sometimes in 2007, Curt "The Ironman" Irons becomes a sports reporter for the show. Robin starts to date him, but things go awry when he doesn't give her any freedom. He takes the breakup very hard, even crying on live television. This is fully explained in , Robins example of why you should never date anyone you see on a regular basis. Curt only makes an appearance in that episode. ( ) Robins hatred for her job grows stronger, as she reports stupid stories and has to make bad, and sometimes insensitive puns. In , she quits after being offered a major anchor job. She finally makes her farewell broadcast, with a terrible speech (written by Ted). As the new job turned out to be only an audition, she is desperate to have her job back and sets of to get to the studio in time. Robin arrives just in time, pushing her nervous replacement out of the way, and immediately goes on air. However, after her first story again contains a bad pun, she decides she was right to quit and finally leaves for good. Notes and Trivia Stories Robin has covered * Monkey can play the ukulele ( ) * A man made the world's biggest pancake and ate it too ( ) * Some crazy guy who's about to jump on the Manhattan bridge ( ) * A kid stuck inside a crane machine trying to get a purple giraffe ( ) * New York City's oldest Hansom cab driver ( ) * Pickles the singing dog ( ) * New York's cutest dog ( ) * Molar bear, also known as the panda that got his first tooth ( ) * A furricane, also known as tropical storm Hector ( ) * Is your favorite brand of dental floss poisoning your entire family? ( ) * Is your local ice cream man driving a roving meth lab on wheels? ( ) * Is your baby trying to kill you? ( )http://www.buddytv.com/articles/how-i-met-your-mother/how-i-met-your-mother-reminisc-26575.aspx The Puns *"Is your favorite brand of dental floss poisoning your entire family? Tune in at 11:00 for the shocking.. tooth." *"Coming up next, is your local ice cream man actually driving a roving meth lab on wheels? Stay tuned for the full... scoop." *"Four transit workers were electrocuted when a subway train jumped the tracks. Stay tuned for the... shocking derails." *"Our top story tonight - the newborn panda at the Central Park Zoo got its first tooth today. I guess that makes her a... molar bear." (The pun that made her leave for good in ) Other Notes and Mis-Haps In ''Pilot, ''when Ted, Marshall, Lily, and Barney are watching Robin report on the show, she closes her story saying, "Reporting from Metro 1 News, back to you, Bill." Instead of saying Metro News 1, she says Metro 1 News, differing from the name she had previously called the show earlier in the episode. References Category:Locations Category:Metro News 1